


tainted love

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Tainted love/Where did our love go? [1]
Category: Overdose (Brazil Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Friends With Benefits, M/M, One-Shot, Overdose (MTV), Overdose MTV - Freeform, Starry Guitar, Starryguitar, inspired by a song, kinda angsty
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: "Don't touch me please, I cannot stand the way you tease"O que acontece nos camarins, fica nos camarins. Danny fingia não se importar.





	tainted love

**Author's Note:**

> Starryguitar inspirado pela música "Tainted Love", do Soft Cell. Pré-série. 
> 
> Rony Thunder mandou dizer que desmontar os equipamentos seria muito mais fácil com a ajuda dos seus bandmates, mas eles sempre somem depois dos shows (e ainda o deixam trancado pra fora do camarim sem vale-cerveja).
> 
> Os personagens pertencem aos lindos da Quase, eu só faço a propaganda gratuita. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Quando um show terminava, Danny sentia-se capaz de tudo. Podia saltar do palco para o vazio da pista e tomar o mundo todo para si. Não importava que não houvesse ninguém ali além dos frequentadores de costume do Caverna; ele estava fazendo o que queria, do jeito que queria, sem restrições. Estava se aproximando cada vez mais do que nasceu para ser. Sua maior certeza era que um dia a fama chegaria para ele, e até que esse dia chegasse, seria suficiente ver aquela sensação espelhada nos olhos do seu guitarrista (ainda que isso não trouxesse nenhum alívio).

Johnny sorria e o abraçava desajeitado, segurando a guitarra, o baixo vermelho entre eles. Danny só queria arrancar aquela faixa ridícula da cabeça do frontman, morder aquele sorriso lerdo, rasgar aquelas roupas coloridas demais.

\- Danny, você é... incrível…

Era sempre assim que começava. Um elogio, uma frase sussurrada ao pé do ouvido enquanto se abraçavam e agradeciam ao (quase inexistente) público, um roçar de lábios discreto em seu pescoço. Johnny Guitar era um fracasso notável para qualquer tentativa de romance, mas em momentos como aqueles o baixista da Overdose quase duvidava disso. Talvez fosse fácil e carente demais, pois sempre cedia (a outra possiblidade - estar desgraçadamente apaixonado pelo colega de banda e melhor amigo - era deixada de lado). Logo todos os motivos para não se entregar a seus desejos eram esquecidos, e só se concentrava na figura do seu guitarrista gemendo por causa dele, dizendo o seu nome como se ele significasse tudo naquele mundo torto.

Quando voltavam à garagem era como se nada houvesse acontecido, e Danny odiava Johnny por isso. Sabia que o guitarrista nunca quereria nada sério com ele e nem mesmo admitiria ter participado daqueles momentos de entrega intensa e desesperada em camarins sujos. Talvez não significasse mesmo nada, como os carinhas que o baixista pegava e descartava, sem sequer perguntar o nome. Era quase racional: um meio de extravasar os sentimentos pós-show, queimar adrenalina, frustração, prolongar o efeito das endorfinas. Além disso, apego era uma noção ultrapassada, certo? Amor era uma ilusão, uma raridade, algo que não aconteceria de uma hora para outra - e ter uma paixonite pelo melhor amigo era a história mais velha do mundo. O pior dos clichês. Repetia aquilo várias vezes no escuro, silenciosamente, ignorando o calor do corpo do guitarrista adormecido tão próximo do seu e a vontade de tê-lo ainda mais perto. 

Um dia Johnny Guitar ia ficar na mão (literalmente). Um dia Danny Starr diria ‘não’, e quem sabe encontrar um relacionamento saudável, com sentimentos recíprocos, companheirismo, todo o pacote romance água-com-açúcar de filme de sessão da tarde que lhe fora prometido nas canções de amor. 

Um dia, Johnny iria se arrepender de não amá-lo como ele merecia.


End file.
